rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Demise36
Let us talk. I just don't know what went wrong! (talk) 15:28, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Look what I found on the forums! null (talk) 09:51, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi, welcome to RuneScape Roleplay Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mahjarrat page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- QueenArasene (Talk) 17:18, September 18, 2012 Zar, are we supposed to be able to gain only one type of XP in the new combat system? If so, why the hell can't I figure it out? True Smartan (talk) 20:57, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind, I figured it out. Damned JaGexy and their lack of explanation.True Smartan (talk) 00:05, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Hoi. Letx (talk) 15:35, October 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm trying to figure this out. ~Mr Freddie C (Alrekr) wait Mr Freddie C (talk)Mr Freddie C Thanks for the pictures! Caelebs (talk) 00:48, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Jovani's been edited and the Doalysks are awesome! Doalysks are mine. :3 Jovani du Gore (talk) 05:22, December 12, 2012 (UTC) What... null (talk) 21:42, December 30, 2012 (UTC) - Lord Dion Magnan of Entrana 14:27, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey mate sorry i've been away for a while but I see you've been doing well restarting the Battallion and all :D im pleased! I hope to be on alot next week but I doubt i'll be on as often anymore :/ still good to hear from you again! Lawl, they just muted me for twenty four hours for reposting on the avery page. XD Mr Freddie C (talk) 05:17, January 28, 2013 (UTC) lawl, didn't even bother checking how long I am banned from forums, I'm probably just going to go back to trolling the sorry saps of forty two and their nonsense. XDMr Freddie C (talk) 05:23, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Take a look! Drix153 (talk) 14:13, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello Demise, Drix153 has decided to withdraw his page, Ptolemy Dean, from the nominations for featured article. If you would like to recast your vote, please go to this page. Thank you. Jagex named me Able Tis (talk) 07:23, February 22, 2013 (UTC) SLISKEFACE Letx (talk) 18:33, March 5, 2013 (UTC) What do you think? Ptolemy Dean (talk) 21:59, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Gz on getting the luckey edit badge, and on my article too! =] Prince Harry Scorin (talk) 01:14, March 8, 2013 (UTC)HarryScorin =HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAAA WHAT'S GOING ON? OllieC (talk) 02:49, March 9, 2013 (UTC)= BBY U HAEV SKYPE??? OllieC (talk) 02:59, March 9, 2013 (UTC) WAT R U DOIN', BRO. OllieC (talk) 13:18, March 15, 2013 (UTC) WHY U NO SKYPE Letx (talk) 21:43, March 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm not role-playing with him if his character's last name is Badass. 23:58, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Two can play at that game! :P Ptolemy Dean (talk) 03:14, March 24, 2013 (UTC) You're now one to be blamed for everything bad that happens. Welcome. JoeTheStud (talk) 15:12, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Congrats on getting admin, it must be really hard to be friends of another admin and get this status from them for no reason :) Mike Kivail (talk) 18:09, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Mike Kivail (talk) 18:19, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Lawn mow. null (talk) 19:32, March 31, 2013 (UTC) This is the video that you are looking for. I just don't know what went wrong! (talk) 02:45, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Ellen gave Dion permission to post on that video. She in fact urged him to post it. The fact that he is now banned for the events that transpired after he posted it is ridiculous. There was no "backlash" as she and Queen claimed and even if there was, it lays at Ellen's feet. She gave him the permission to post it and should take the responsibility for the result. She went back on her word and then proceeded to ban him when he posted on her talk page saying that she did give him that permission. You can see that she has since deleted this post from her talk page. The following is proof that Ellen did indeed give Dion permission. Everyone that posted on that blog had said things that agreed with the video. It was only Queen and Ellen that seemed to have problems with the post. Here is a link to the video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pEZs05LMRIM Dion's ban should be removed. Once again, the turn of events that transpired only took place because he was given permission from Ellen. He wouldn't have posted the video here if he wouldn't have received the permission. As I have said in the past, I feel that some of the admins of this wiki are not able to do their jobs properly. Ban reasons, such as the one posted for Dion; "Because you personally pissed me off", just shows that these are people not equipped to handle their powers responsibly. - Sander Stoneman of Asgarnia 21:37, April 18, 2013 (UTC)